


When death's lips left mine

by Themidnightsky



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themidnightsky/pseuds/Themidnightsky
Summary: The ghost of Yuma Tsukumo haunted Astral’s memories.





	When death's lips left mine

The ghost of Yuma Tsukumo haunted Astral’s memories.  
  
Despite him being dead for several years now, he could still not let go. In Astral’s mind it still felt like only yesterday that Yuma was here with him, exploring the streets of his home world together for the first time. He could remember how excited he was to be there, how every little thing that Astral did not find special he did, and would proceed to ask one hundred and one questions about it. How bright Yuma seemed to be, adding warmth and comfort to a cold world that at times felt like a prison.   
  
And when they returned back to the tower for the night, they expressed their true feelings of love to each other in front of the permanent night sky. He could remember clearly the feeling of Yuma’s lips against his, how soft they felt, and how it filled Astral with such a warmth that it never really went away, even when Yuma had gone back to Earth.

  
He could remember how Yuma had begun to spend more time in Astral world after that. How only a day’s trip had easily turned into weeks and how they would spend their days together. Sometimes they would simply walk around the city, other times they would spend the day relaxing into each other’s embrace, until Yuma would have to return back to Earth.   
  
But with each visit that Yuma did, Astral had begun to notices slight changes in Yuma. At first, it  was just his face growing some facial hair, but it quickly grew until he was getting taller and taller, so much so that he nearly got as high as Astral if he were to stand. He knew it was a sign that Yuma was growing older, that as the years would come Yuma would change even more, and that one day he would have to say goodbye to him.   
  
However, that day came a lot quicker than he expected.   
  
When Yuma been late and Astral began to wonder where he was, Eliphas was the one to break the news. He told Astral that he had died while on his way to Astral world as though it was a matter of fact, the same way he would speak as if he was giving him a mission. As though he wasn’t telling Astral that the only person he loved had died.   
  
Apparently the meteor shower he had seen the day before had been what he had crashed into. He remembered how blue and red seemed to dart across the sky, an incredible sight to see. At the time however he remembered just wanting Yuma to be there with him, thinking about how they would just sit there, hands intertwined as they stared up towards the sky together.   
  
Now he could never do that.   
  
Yuma was gone leaving Astral alone the only thing he had was his memories. At times, Astral was graceful that he had such a good memory. Where he could replay all of his moments with him in his mind and focus on all the littlest bits such as Yuma’s smile, or the way his eyes seemed to shine with excitement.   
  
Other Times, it was a burden. There were days where he missed Yuma incredibly, where he would see Yuma everywhere in places he didn’t want to - the streets of the city, near the never ending sea, the tower - all places that he shared with him..   
  
The only way Astral ever felt he could some form of peace was when he slept. While he did not necessarily need to sleep, it had become a sort of habit now, something that he only started doing because of Yuma and continued, as it was the only way to escape from his own duties and responsibilities that had begun to feel like a prison.   


In his dreams, there was nothing stopping him.  He was free to explore other worlds and places he couldn’t even imagine. Sometimes he would dream about earth,   


This dream was different from any of the other ones.   
  
It did not take place on any kind of planet or in the vast cosmos of space - instead, it took place in home. Astral’s _true_ home.   
  
“Hey Astral, stop zoning out like that!”   
  
Turning round, he could see Yuma lying down on his hammock, arms behind his head. It was night time, the only source of light coming from the window.   
  
“I haven’t see you all day and when I finally do, your just sat there zoning out. At least say hi or something.”   
  
“I am sorry.” Astral said, giving the first proper smile he had in awhile towards Yuma. He wasn’t sure why his dreams had lead him to here of all places, but he wasn’t going to question it.  “I’ll try and pay more attention to you.”   
  
“I don’t mean it like that!” Complained Yuma, his head glowing a slight shade of red as he sat up. In his dream he was still his younger self, still difficult at expression his own emotions. “I just wanted you to say hi or something. You’ve just kinda been stood there looking like you were thinking about something.” He sighed, scratching the back of his head. “Y’know, if you had anything bothering you, I wouldn’t mind listening like you do for me.”   
  
“Thank you Yuma.” Astral sighed, before moving closer towards Yuma. “But I think you have just solved a majority of them.”   
  
Before Yuma could even ask what Astral meant, he moved towards Yuma, pulling him into a tight embrace.   
  
“A-astral!”   
Despite his protest Astral could feel him relax in his embrace returning the embrace.   
  
  “I’ve missed you.” He whispered into his ear, holding onto Yuma tight. He was scared that if he were to let go it would all end. That he would go back to his own bedroom without Yuma and that he would all be alone again.   
  
“H-hey, Astral…” Softly said Yuma, pulling away from his embrace taking hold of his hands and rubbing them in reassurance. There was a look of concern on his face surprised by his sudden outburst, before he moved his hand onto his face.   
  
“It’s okay.” Reassured Yuma, rubbing off the tears that Astral had not realised he had been shredding. “I’m here and you know I won’t go anywhere.”   
  
Astral could only nod slightly, closing his eyes as he tried not to cry.   
  
“I love you Astral.” Softly said Yuma as he brought himself closer, feeling his other hand moving to his face. “And I will never leave you.”   
  
Astral could feel Yuma’s lips against his and although it was only a dream it felt real. The warmth from Yuma’s lips, the heat of his soul, seemed to be transferring onto him. It filled him with a certain warmth he had not felt in years and one that he had missed dearly.   
  
“I love you too, Yuma.” Astral said once they had pulled away from the kiss opening his eyes and expecting to see Yuma again, only to wake up to see that he was back on Astral world, the blue ceiling of his bedroom seeming to contrast Yuma’s very being.   
  
Yet as Astral laid on his bed, he could still feel the warmth of Yuma’s lips against his and for the very first time in a long time, Astral began to hope. That  one day the ghost of Yuma Tsukumo would no longer haunt his memories and he would be able to meet him again.

**Author's Note:**

> so like i wrote this waaay back in 2017, which seems like decades ago now, however i was still kind of proud of this work so i figured that i would upload it. i feel like my writing style has changed slightly in the past year so it's always nice to re-read your old writing. 
> 
> (and i am sorry for killing off yuma btw, he's a good egg and never deserves to die. but i guess i haven't seen many fics kind of address the issue, so i thought it would be an interesting thing to do)
> 
> if you liked it, feel free to leave a comment/kudos!


End file.
